1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of systems and methods for water electrolysis.
2. The Relevant Technology
Energy consumption in the United States and throughout the world continues to drive interest in sources of energy that are cost competitive and have limited environmental impact. Hydrogen is one energy source that has been considered as a possibility for use as a replacement to fossil fuels such as oil and natural gas. One method by which hydrogen can be generated is through electrolysis of water, splitting the water into separate hydrogen and oxygen components.
One difficulty with existing systems and methods of hydrogen generation through electrolysis is that cost and efficiency have not been particularly competitive relative to more traditional, developed sources of energy. As such, there continues to be a need for improved systems and methods of generating hydrogen gas through electrolysis.